VampireZ RocK
by messedupinthehead69
Summary: Rachel is kidnapped and then this boy saves her and hes super hot and stuff. And hes a vampire! Sooooo...yeah...
1. Taken

_**Author's Note:** _I do not own any of the songs or band s, they are real. I also do not own anything from Night World. The only thing that is mine are the words typed in this story(besides the song lyrics)and the characters.

_**Chapter One**_

July 21st was a day that changed my life forever. In hindsight, I shouldn't've made that trip to 7-11.

I woke up that morning to my alarm clock buzzing loudly.I rolled out of bed sleepily, falling onto the floor with a loud '**THUD**'. That definitely woke me up. My bedroom door flew open. My older sister glared at me angrily. Her normally perfect blonde hair stuck up in random places.

"BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"she screamed.

She slammed the door shut. I didn't see how we could _**possibly** _be related. She had curly, blonde hair that reminded me of Taylor Swift, and deep brown eyes. I, on the other hand, had un-curlable brown hair and blue-gray eyes. And not even the kind that catches a guy's eyes and he's all like, _Whoa, cool eyes._ No I had the _What the hell is wrong with your eyes? _kind of eyes. She was always perfectly tan and I couldn't tan if my life depended on it. By the time she was fourteen like I me, she was on her eleventh boyfriend. I have never even been thought of as more than that freak that nobody likes.

I got up and started getting dressed. I put on my favorite t-shirt. It was black with Gerard Way on the front and it said "My Chemical Romance" on the back in big red letters. I put on my dark skinny jeans and bright red and black checkered belt. I brushed my hair and put in my blood red hair extension, since my parents wouldn't let me actually dye a streak of my hair red. Then I put on my red eyeliner and mascara. I stepped back and smiled. _Perfect. _

"I'm going to 7-11!" I shouted putting my Grr headphones, my iphone and a few dollars in my pocket. I threw on my combat boots and and closed the back door quietly. It was still pretty dark out at 6:30. I put in my headphones and turned and turned on Panic! At the Disco's version of "This is Halloween". I sang along quietly:

_'Boys and girls of every age_

_ Wouldn't like to see something strange? _

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween...'_

I heard another voice start singing at the part that goes:

_'...I am the clown with the tear away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace...'_

I took out my headphones and whirled around. There was a man standing there and smiling with razor-sharp teeth. I turned and started running. Another man literally _**dropped**_ from **_the__ sky_ **in front of me and threw me over his shoulder. They tossed me in a van. My head hit smashed into the..._floor I_ guess...and, of course, I blacked out, because I'm an idiot.


	2. Bitten

When I finally came to, I was in a giant warehouse...I think...I looked to my left and right. Three girls were lined up on each side. We were all tied up in chairs. I struggled to get free.

"It's no use." the girl to my right mumbled miserably. "He'll be here any second now for his daily rounds."

"It's never too late." I whispered, quoting one of my favorite songs.

"Quoting Three Days Grace won't help you here." she muttered.

"Shut up and maybe I'll help you when I get out."

"I don't want help from a stranger. How do you think I ended up here in the first place?" she sighed helplessly.

I shrugged, I had assumed that everyone here had been snuck up on like I had.

I was just about to slip one hand out when a door swung open. The assholes tht threw me in the van walked in, followed by two cloaked figures. I glanced over at the girl. She was frozen in fear. I shifted my gaze back to the cloaked figures. One was taking off his cloak. He looked like he was straight from Twilight. I felt disgusted. He was even sparkling faintly. I frowned.

"Well well well...what do we have here?" he rubbed his hands together as he looked at me hungrily. Seriously, I thought he was going to eat me. "How'd we get this one?"

"She was out walking around 6:30 this morning." Asshole #1 said. "We found 20 bucks and an iphone in her pocket." He handed them to the Twilight douchebag.

Just as he did, "Happy Violentines Day" by Blood on the Dancefloor started playing loudly.

TDB(Twilight douchebag) smiled deviously. "Nice ringtone." He hit the answer button and set it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel?" my sister's voice came out through the speakers. "Rachel? Where are you? You said you were going to 7-11 nine hours ago! Are you there? Hello?"

"Yeah she's here...for now."

He smiled at me wickedly. I smiled back mockingly.

"OMG! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T JUST TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE? I WOULD'VE TOTALLY UNDERSTOOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"SAVANNAH!" I shouted. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Whatever...make sure you use protection..." she hung up.

"UGH!" I shouted, completely forgetting that I was being held captive. "That Bitchfuck! 'Use protection. Harharhar.'" I imitated my sister, annoyed beyond all previous possibilitties!

TDB snickered and so did DWC(Dude with cloak).

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO KICK MY SISTER'S ASS!"

DWC collasped with laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL! IT'S NOT THAT FUN-ny..." my voice trailed off when I saw him. He was the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He had black hair, like Adam Gontier's in "Never Too Late" and green eyes like Billie Joe Armstrong's in "Basket Case". I must've stupid sitting there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide, because he stopped laughing and stared back at me with a creeped-out look on his face. But I didn't look away. He looked at himself and noticed that cloak had fallen off. He quickly hugged it around him. I looked down at my feet, blushing. I felt idiotic for staring at him like that.

"Anyways, let's see how the new girl tastes." TDB said, smiling creepily.

I shrugged away from him as he stepped closer to me.

He shoved my head to the side and bit into my neck.

**If you want to know what happens when he bites her then you'll have to read when I post next *evil laugh* *insane laugh* *messed-up giggle* *creepy laugh* *another insane laugh***


	3. I'M NOT OFUCKINGKAY

**Author's Note: I know my story is fast paced, but I'm new at this, and 13...sooooooooo...DON'T JUDGE ME!Besides, in the first version she escapes already...not so fast-paced now huh? I think not. As for the red eyeliner, which somone, not saying who(Felix), said was"fucked-up", I was listening to Happy Violentines Day by: Blood on the Dancefloor (A.K.A. the greatest song in the world)like I am now, and was in a really fucked-up-in-the-head sort of mood...soooo...SHUT UP! And thank you, I work really hard to make sure the grammer is correct. **

**P.S If there are "a"s missing thats because my Dad's keyboard's "a" is messed-up. **

**-3TheIggster****(DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME) **

His fangs bit into my neck and I gasped in pain. My eyes opened wide, then I went limp. I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to. I imagined being a vampire and it seemed so much better than being a human.

TBD was suddenly flung off of me. He hit the wall and collapsed to the floor. My head lolled over the back of the chair. I stared up at the ceiling helplessly. I couldn't feel anything happening. I hand lifted my head up gently. A face looked at me with worry. It was the totally hot dude.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He touched my arm gently. A shock ran up my arm, pulling me out of my helpless state.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SHOCK ME?" I leaned back and my chair tumbled backwards. I hit my head painfully on the ground. "God dammit!" I shouted.

"Are you okay?" Guy-with-a-face asked...again.

"NO! I'M NOT OH-FUCKING-KAY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I AM! TWILIGHT DOUCHEBAG OVER THERE JUST BIT ME! YOU FUCKING SHOCKED ME! AND I JUST FELL BACKWARDS ONTO HARD-ASS CEMENT! DO YOU _**THINK**_ I'M OKAY?"

But that fucking creeper was staring at the cement just above my head. His eyes were turning silver and his teeth were growing into fangs.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I struggled to get free of my bonds, cutting my wrists in the process. Fear was taking over. Guy-with-a-face lunged for my neck...but he stopped. He looked at me and seemed disgusted, not with me, but with himself. He stood up and looked over at TDB, who was now getting up. He ran towards me, hunger in his eyes. Guy-with-a-face jumped in front of me, "Don't touch her."

He stood in front of me defensively. "Why the fuck should I listen to you?" TDB snarled. "We were made to feed Derek. I'm starving."

Derek glared at him. "What we're doing is wrong Nick. They did nothing wrong. We have no right to be doing this."

"Don't tell me what to do Derek. You owe me. Or did you forget that I saved your life."

"I don't owe you anything. Joe saved me from that fire."

"But Joe died saving you!"

"And what makes you think that my un-payed debt to him is now yours! Joe was fifteen! He didn't leave a will!"

"He was my best friend." Nick whispered.

"He was my brother!" Derek turned and helped me up, careful not to touch my skin. "We're leaving."

I was at a loss of words. If it hadn't been for that awkward conversation, I probably would've protested...or not because he's super hot and shit. Sooooo...we just left the warehouse in silence.

**Please review! Just one review! Then I'll post. Also, I have a new story coming soon about Pierce finding his _soulmate_(yes I had to Italicize it) so look it up when you get the chance.**

**-3TheIggster**


	4. Sixteen'I guess'

**Author's note: I figured a lot of people might be slightly disturbed by a twelve year-old love story so I went back and made her fourteen instead. If you already know that shes fourteen than just ignore this part, this doesn't pertain to you.(Big words...YEAH!) Also, thank you to Felix who gave me the one review I was looking for! **

**-3TheIggster**

Derek and I walked a few blocks to a nearby Burger King. The sun was low in the sky. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and clicked the unlock button. A lone pick-up truck sat in the parking lot. It was dark black with red flames along the bottom. When it beeped I smiled widely. Derek grinned when he saw my expression.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Whoa!" I shouted. It was the most beautiful vehicle I had ever seen. "It-it-it...whoa..."'

"Is that all you can say?" Derek watched my awe-struck expression.

I simply nodded. Then, something hit me. Derek didn't look as though he could be that much older than me. My smiled faded.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"How old are you?" I turned to him.

"Ummm...it's...ummm...complicated..." Derek looked away shyly.

"Do you at least have a license?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I got the car in the first place?" He said, pulling it out of his wallet.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You don't look that much older than me, but I guess there isn't that much of an age difference between fourteen and sixteen."

Derek glanced at me sideways. "Shhherrrrrr" he stretched out the word slowly. "Sixteen...let's go with that..."

I looked at him with an expression...that I'm not quite sure how to explain.

He smiled and laughed jokingly. "I'm just messing with you. I'm sixteen."

I laughed a little too...not really believing him. But I simply ignored my guts practically screaming not to trust this asshole before me...to act even the slightest bit normal for once and try to escape...but I'm not even remotely normal...I didn't even like trying...normal sucks.

He lead me to his truck and helped me into the passenger's seat and then walked around to sit in the driver's seat. He looked over at me nervously, as if I might take off at any second, like a normal person...but, as I've already told you, normal sucks. I just settled into the seat and smiled at him.

He shot her a questioning glance. "Why aren't you running from me?"

I shrugged for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I don't feel like it."

He nodded and put the key into the ignition...and then we were off!

**Author's Note: Please review! If you love me...you'll review! If you hate me...I don't really care! And a quick question for Felix: why do you not have an account? I would really like to respond, but I CAN'T! **

**Luv~TheIggster**


	5. Pool of Blood

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not posting in so long. I've been really preoccupied with my 13th b-day and stuff... :P I'M A TEENAGER NOW! Well..since August 11...Anyways! I will try to tone down on the swearing. Oh and don't call me bro. I'm not a dude. I already was criticized for being a "guy" cheerleader cuz I shaved my head for 9/11. But I'm a girl. **

**Luv-TheIggster**

"Wait!"I shouted as we pulled up to a red light.

"What?"Derek turned to me with wide eyes.

"We just left all those other girls there!"I started panicking. I felt like such a horrible person.

"So? Whats your point?"

"We just left them there! He'll kill them!"

He hesitated."Nick wouldn't go that far."

"He'll kill them! And we just left them there!"

Derek sighed. "Fine." He made a quick u-turn. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

I looked down at my hands."We can't leave them there."

"We aren't. Now shut up before I change my mind"he looked furious.

I stayed quiet as he sped back to the warehouse. I swear I felt heat radiating from him.

He parked in the Burger King parking lot again. As he climbed out he looked at me dead in the eye. "Stay here. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes drive away as fast as you can."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just do what I told you."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Good."He ran back toward the building. I watched him leave, regretting making him come back. Wouldn't Nick just kill him? Could Nick kill him? If he coiuldn't kill him he would probably torture him. Isn't that what sick twisted guys liked him did? I didn't want to wait to find out. For the next ten minutes I stared out the window. Debating whether our not to go find him. I felt guilty leaving him. When fifteen minutes rolled around I had made up my mind.

I opened my door and climbed out of the car. I couldn't leave him. I walked towards the building caustiously. I stopped just before I reached the building. If Nick had done something to Derek, what would I do about it? What _could _I do about it? I'm just a human and Nick is a vampire. As I stood there contemplating this, numerous blood-curdling screams ripped through the silence. The door flew open and all six girls came running out.

But Derek didn't. I peered into the wearhouse Nick was nowhere to be seen, but Derek was lying in a pool of blood.

**AN: Haha! Cliff hanger! How do youi like me now!? Hehe jk. I know you probably hate me for taking so long to post this. And don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. Maybe even this weekend... **

**Luv-TheIggster**


	6. Drinking

**HEY! I know this was really fast...but I was sooooo excited to keep writing! Worstr cliff-hanger ever right? Considering how long it took me to udpate...WELL ANYWAYS! Here you go!**

**Luv-TheIggster**

"Derek!" I screeched and ran to him. I sank to my knees beside him. Numerous wooden stakes had been stabbed into him. None of them looked lethal, but blood was still oozing from the wounds. I grasped the one in his side, it wasnt too deep. I started to pull it out. My stomach churned at the sight of all this blood. I dropped the stake at my side and reached for the next one. It went straight through his right forearm. I grasped it.

Just then, a hand closed tightly around my wrist. I gasped and looked up. It was Derek's hand. He stared up at me with silver eyes, his fangs poking into his bottom lip slightly. I could tell just by the look in his eyes how much pain he was in and how badly he needed blood.

"Derek..." I caressed his cheek, fighting back tears. He turned intoi my hand and inhaled deeply, then turned away quickly. "Go ahead." I whispered. "Its ok"

Derek shook his head. "Just let me die..."

"I cant. You saved my life, and six others." I took the stake I had just pulled out of his side and slit my wrist a little. I held it to his mouth and whispered. "Please"

Derek pushed it away weakly. "No."

I sighed sadly and started thinking of how I could make him , I needed to get these stakes out of him. I began pulling them out, being as gentle as possible. He winced in pain.

As I pulled the last stake out of his thigh, I had an idea. I put my lips to the still-bleeding cut on my wrist and tilted my head back, letting the blood drip into my mouth. I shut my eyes tight at the metallic taste (AN: I dont know if everyone has a metallic taste in their mouth, but in my personal experiences, my blood tastes like salt water almost, but not as strong...)

When my mouth was full of my own blood, I leaned down and kissed Derek's lips lightly. The contact sent a shock through my whole body that felt as if I was on fire, but it was the sweetest, most inviting fire ever. Derek kissed me back, probably unaware of my true intentions. I seperated his lips with my own. He wrapped his arms around me and drank the blood that dripped into his mouth. One of his hands was on the small of my back, pulling me closer. And the other holding my head. When he had swallowed all of the blood, he knotted his fingers in my hair and yanked my head backward.I let out a small squeak. His fangs scraped my neck before sinking to my flesh. I sat there, staring at the ceiling as he drank.

I had no idea how long we'd been there. My eyes slowly started drooping shut. Exhaustion swept over me like waves crashing against the shore.

Derek pulled away. "Rachel...?"

I couldnt respond, every muscle in my body seemed paralyzed. I saw the fear in his beautiful eyes just before my whole world went black.

**AN: What do you think? Should I do the next chapter from Derek's POV? Cuz I have a cool idea!**

**Luv-TheIggster**


	7. Almost Dead

**Chapter Seven**

Derek's POV

Rachel was sitting there, limp in my arms._ 'Oh goddess.' _I thought.

"Rachel" I whispered, my voice cracked.

She didn't move. All I could think is_ 'What have I done...' _I held her tight in my arms. I couldn't believe I had just drank her blood. I was ashamed. Ashamed that I hadn't been able to control myself when I needed to the most. I wished she had let me die. I could've killed her. She was alive...for now. Her heart was still beating, but the scent of blood filled the air, intoxicating me. I got to my feet unsteadily and carried her to my car. I had no idea where the other girls went, but I didn't care. And then there was Nick, who had disappeared a while back. I carefully laid down Rachel in the back seat. I got inn the front and started driving. The nearest hospital was an hour away. I glanced back at Rachel. Her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. She could die at any moment and it would be all my fault. I looked back at the road. What the hell was I supposed to do? I blinked away tears. '_Don't cry dude. Don't cry__. Stay strong for her.' _I sighed.

I kept driving in complete silence. _What the hell can I do? _That's when it hit me. I hit the brake sharply. My mind bagan having a war with itself.

'_I can't dp it. I can't.' _

_'You have to'_

_'What if she doesn't want it?'_

_'You'll lose her if you don't'_

_'But if she survives she might hate me forever...'_

_'Would you rather she her cold and lifeless or angered and alive?'_

I glanced back at her again. I had to do it...I had no choice. I had to turn her into a vampire.


	8. Vampire

**Chapter Seven**

Derek's POV

Rachel was sitting there, limp in my arms._ 'Oh goddess.' _I thought.

"Rachel" I whispered, my voice cracked.

She didn't move. All I could think is_ 'What have I done...' _I held her tight in my arms. I couldn't believe I had just drank her blood. I was ashamed. Ashamed that I hadn't been able to control myself when I needed to the most. I wished she had let me die. I could've killed her. She was alive...for now. Her heart was still beating, but the scent of blood filled the air, intoxicating me. I got to my feet unsteadily and carried her to my car. I had no idea where the other girls went, but I didn't care. And then there was Nick, who had disappeared a while back. I carefully laid down Rachel in the back seat. I got inn the front and started driving. The nearest hospital was an hour away. I glanced back at Rachel. Her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. She could die at any moment and it would be all my fault. I looked back at the road. What the hell was I supposed to do? I blinked away tears. '_Don't cry dude. Don't cry__. Stay strong for her.' _I sighed.

I kept driving in complete silence. _What the hell can I do? _That's when it hit me. I hit the brake sharply. My mind bagan having a war with itself.

'_I can't dp it. I can't.' _

_'You have to'_

_'What if she doesn't want it?'_

_'You'll lose her if you don't'_

_'But if she survives she might hate me forever...'_

_'Would you rather she her cold and lifeless or angered and alive?'_

I glanced back at her again. I had to do it...I had no choice. I had to turn her into a vampire.

**Sorry that was so short!**

**Luv-TheIggster**


End file.
